Sweetest Confession
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Everytime she says I love you to her boyfriend all her boyfriend did was just simply say "You too" to her and seriously she's getting sick of it and she's getting the idea that her boyfriend natsume hyuuga was just playing/using her for the past 2 years.


**~*~**

THREE WORDS

_Summary:Everytime she says I love you to her boyfriend all her boyfriend did was just simply say "You too" to her and seriously she's getting sick of it and she's getting the idea that her boyfriend natsume hyuuga was just playing/using her for the past 2 years._

**~*~**

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice..But I do own all the grammatical errors in this story..:)**_

_**Hope you like this one-shot 3  
**_

**_~*~_**

Mikan & Natsume are couples now for almost two years..And yet she never really heard natsume saying those **three words** to _her _nor he didn't even say those three words to her in their first anniversary/monthsary. Based on Mikan our Hazel-orbed brunette..Everytime she says I love you to her boyfriend all her boyfriend did was just simply say **"You too"** to her and seriously she's getting sick of it and she's getting the idea that her boyfriend natsume hyuuga was just playing/using her for the past 2 years.

_The day when Mikan and Natsume became couple:_

_August 30,2007...Natsume and Mikan are all alone in natsume's favorite territory the sakura tree, Mikan resting her back on the trunk while natsume resting his head on mikan's lap. It was the sweetest thing that ever happened on the two catdog's lives...._

_"Neh, Natsume not bombarding your personal life eh..Demo I'm curious.....Ano..eto...Do you have a special girl in your heart?" Mikan asked innocently._

_"Talk about bombarding..." natsume thought then replied. "Yup, I do have a special someone in my heart." natsume replied which made mikan's heart break into pieces but still tried to force a fake smile._

_"oHH....I see...why do you love her anyways??" mikan asked._

_"She's a complete idiot, she always have those disgusting smiles which made me love her more." natsume said while standing up._

_"Ohhhh..." this time mikan's eyes are already starting to get watery. Why?? coz believe it or not she had already loved the oh-so-hot natsume hyuuga already, she had just realized it after those catdog fights they're having.......And now she can't help but stood up this time and ran away...._

_And so she almost did ran away but the next words that natsume said made mikan froze.._

_"That idiot is you Mikan.." Natsume said with his bangs covering his face._

_"Did he just call me by my name??" mikan thought._

_"Would you be my girlfriend Sakura Mikan, the polka-dotted-panties-girl who is a very idiotic little girl??" natsume said with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Ano...eto...I don't know what to say...." Mikan just simply replied._

_"Ohh..I guess it's a NO.." natsume paused with his long raven bangs covering his eyes.."HN..I guess I got to go" Natsume continued then started to walk away._

_"MATTE!! NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!YES IS MY ANSWER OKAY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs that made natsume look back._

_Mikan ran to the direction natsume stopped at and gave him a hug which was hell...so tight._

_"I love you natsume...I love you." Mikan said still hugging natsume_

_"You too " Natsume simply replied._

_And tada! that was the day when Mikan & natsume finally became a couple......  
_

_End of Flashback:  
_

_"It's our 2nd anniversary today...And I think natsume forgot it..Geez..I'm really getting sick of this!!" Mikan said to herself banging her head on the table._

"Yes Mikan-chan???" Narumi said

_"Ohh..yeah I'm still inside the classroom..Ohh for Pete's sake." Mikan thought_.."Ohh..nothing Narumi-sensei, I'm just having nausea " mikan lamely excused.

"Then you should go to the medical clinic mikan-chan..I'll go ask natsume to accompany you--" narumi was cut-OFF by mikan's reply

"Ohh..no need narumi-sensei, I can handle myself." Mikan said then standing up heading straight to the door going to the clinic.

While mikan was absent-mindly walking heading towards to the clinic..She kept thinking if Natsume really cared for her..She kept looking for answers..But seriously it doesn't even answer the questions running on her mind.

"Natsume..." mikan unconsciously said not noticing that the name she had just called was right in front of her.

"Oi, Polka...You okay?" Natsume asked with a stoic face.

"Huh.??hah??huh??" Mikan asked snapping back to reality.

"I said you okay??" Natsume asked.

"Yup..I am.." Mikan said having a forceful smile plastered on her face.

"Don't be absent-minded while walking..Your** making me worry** you idiot." Natsume said still emotionless but if you'll look at his crimson-eyes it was really concern...

"Ohhh..sorry about that.." Mikan said while scratchig her head_. "Okay, so he cared for me.....one question left..Oops!! I mean two more questions left." Mikan thought._

Natsume was about to walk away heading towards the chemistry room when mikan suddenly called him..

"Neh...Natsume!!!!!!" Mikan screamed making natsume turn around.

_"It's now or never mikan." Mikan said to herself breathing heavily so that she would have the guts to say the words she want to say.._

"Stop the drama..Just go spill it.." Natsume just said waiting impatiently.

"You see natsume...ano eto....Do you really love me??" mikan asked while immediately shutting her eyes not wanting to here the word **NO** coming out from the mouth of natsume.

"Of course I do" natsume said still emotionless

"I **wanna** hear **you say it**" mikan said

"I _don't_ have to." natsume said

"Why not???" mikan asked having those painful eyes already.

"Because......" natsume said

"I just want to hear you say it in **words**." mikan said

"I **can't**" natsume said still emotionless

Mikan started to cry softly and said:

"Then you **don't** _love me._.." mikan said sadly

"I do love you baka...It's just that---" natsume wasn't able to continue since mikan butted in..

"It's just that what????!!!!!!!!!! You'll loose your pride??!!!!What natsume??!! Tell Me....Have you been using me all along???!!!" Mikan said well more like scream while having those watery eyes burst out already..

Natsume hugged her gently,kissed the tip of Mikan's nose and whispered in her ear,

"Because **THREE WORDS** are not enough to express my love for you..." natsume said then kissed her again but mikan broke the kiss coz she wants to say something

"But how about our--" Mikan was cut-OFF when natsume butted in like mikan did earlier.

"Our anniversary?? Of course I didn't forget that baka. I was just busy with the flight that I booked in Paris for the two of us." Natsume said immediately then kissed her once again.

~*~

END

~*~

_Guess mikan won't simply have a nausea..she might also have nose bleeding because of the happenings here..haha..But still..It's a good thing because Mikan finally found out that natsume did care for her all along.._

**_REVIEWS AND CRITICS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED..~_**

_*GIVES EVERYONE A COOKIE 3 *  
_


End file.
